


In Its Natural State

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You have naturally curly hair but always straighten it. When you, Sam and Dean go on a hunt and Dean hides your straightener, you don’t know what you’ll do when it starts raining and ruins all your hard work.





	In Its Natural State

“You ready? I want to get back before it rains. It said it was going to later today.” Dean said from the bathroom. You were just finishing up straightening your hair.

“Yeah, babe, I’m almost done.” You said and Dean groaned, walking back to the bed where he and Sam waited for you.

“Why do girls take so long to get ready?” Dean asked his brother who just shrugged. You didn’t go anywhere without straightening your hair. You had naturally curly hair but you didn’t like it. It made you feel like you didn’t have control of it since your hair did its own thing, most of the time. But when it’s straightened, you could do a lot more things with it, manipulating it in your favor.

Sam and Dean have never seen you with curly hair since you usually got to bed with it straightened and when you wake up, you straighten it some more. Yes, you realize how much damage has been done to your hair but whenever you went to get your hair cut, they always said it was nice and healthy. Maybe it was the supplies you secretly stole from Sam that made up for it.

You just hoped you could get back in time before it rains because one splash of water on your hair would just ruin all the hard work you did. You quickly finished up and walked out of the bathroom, confident in your look.

“Ready.” You smiled and put your straightener back in your bag.

“You took all that time just to straighten your hair?” Dean asked, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

“Yeah, it takes time to look this good.” You winked at him before walking out to the car. Both Sam and Dean chuckled before Sam followed you out. Dean stayed behind and looked at your straightener in your bag. You didn’t know this but he’s seen you with your natural hair. Once when you got out of the shower and another time when you came home from spending time at Charlie’s place which had a pool. You thought you snuck by everyone but Dean saw.

He loved your curly hair and knew it was going to rain so he took your straightener out of your bag and decided to hide it because he wished you would wear your natural hair more often. After Dean hid it, he walked out to the car and got in, pretending everything was fine. He backed out of the parking lot and drove to wherever Sam said they needed to be.

* * *

After you interviewed all the witnesses, you and the Winchesters decided to spend your time at the local library to see if you could do more research there. You didn’t want to go back to the room just yet because it was getting kind of stuffy in there. It wasn’t raining yet, so you thought you had some time before it did.

Well, you and Sam decided to do research but Dean thought it would be funny to mess with you while you worked. You knew he hated doing research of any kind but this was getting ridiculous.

“Dean, sweetheart, you know I love you but please quit bugging me.” You said in the nicest way possible.

“I’m bored.” He pouted and moved away from you.

“Why don’t you crack open a book? How about that?” Sam said, looking at his brother.

“I’m not that bored,” Dean grumbled and decided to fill his time by playing with your hair. You didn’t mind it since it relaxed you so you didn’t stop him when he started to braid it, doing different things to your hair.

It made the time go by faster when you weren’t stressing about things.

* * *

Before you knew it, you spent a good few hours researching when it was only supposed to be one hour. The only reason you looked at the time is when you heard a loud crack of thunder. You lifted your head and saw it raining outside and you cursed, packing up your things.

“What is it?” Sam asked, looking outside.

“When did it rain?” Dean asked, taking his fingers from your hair.

“Shit, we have to get back to the room.” You said and Sam agreed. You three packed up your things and walked to the door. You bit your lip, knowing your hair was going to get wet. You groaned and handed Dean your things before taking your blazer off and putting it over your head to protect it.

“Is that really necessary?” Sam asked and you glared at him.

“Yes, now walk.” You said and walked into the rain. Your blazer did nothing to protect your hair as the water soaked through the material and onto your hair. You groaned, knowing it was useless so you took your jacket off your head and quickly got in the car, trying to fix it before it became obvious you had curly hair. Sam and Dean got in and Dean wasted no time driving to the room.

When Dean got to the room, you bolted out of the car and into the room, immediately going to your straightener. But it wasn’t where you left it. You started taking your things out but it wasn’t in your bag. Sam and Dean walked into the room but you didn’t stop looking.

“Where is my straightener?” You asked

“You have curly hair?” Sam asked and you sighed, knowing the facade was blown. You turned around and looked at the Winchesters.

“Yes, I have curly hair. Now, where is my straightener?” Sam genuinely looked as if he had no idea where it was. Dean, on the other hand, was hiding something.

“Dean, where is it?” You asked, walking closer to him.

“I’m going to take a shower, get out of these wet clothes,” Sam said and booked it to the bathroom. When the door clicked, Dean spoke.

“I hid it.” He didn’t even hide the fact that he hid it.

“Why?” You asked, crossing your arms, knowing your hair was getting curlier by the minute.

“Come on, you always straighten your hair. I actually think you look nice the way it is now.”

“You like this mess?” You scoffed, not believing it.

“Yes, I do. I mean, you’re beautiful no matter what but with your natural hair, you look genuine, pure. Especially without makeup on. Your freckles are amazing. You look amazing without anything on.” Dean blushed, scratching the back of his neck. You smiled and bit your lip, thinking. For the first time in a long time, you actually felt good about your hair in its natural state.

You walked to Dean and brought his face down for a kiss. He kissed you back and slid his hands in your hair.

“You really like my hair, huh?” You asked when you parted.

“Hell yeah, I do,” Dean said, staring into your eyes.

“Thanks, Dean.”

“For what?”

“For making me feel beautiful with my natural hair. It hasn’t happened in a long time.”

“Why don’t you give your hair a break for the remainder of the hunt. I can’t imagine all that heat applied is good for it.”

“It isn’t but I steal Sam’s products which kind of help.” You said with a smile.

“I heard that!” Sam said from the closed bathroom door. You and Dean just laughed before you gave him another kiss. Maybe you could go without straightening your hair for a few days.


End file.
